Sera and Aarya
by EldalieStarkindler
Summary: A story about two girls named Sera and Aarya and their love for each other and how each of them grow and change during their high school years. Involves two girls who love each other, if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Walk Together

Sera walked to the library and as she passed through the halls everybody glared at her. She could feel their eyes boring into her back, into her soul. She knew they could see right through her pathetic disguise. She turned the corner, walking faster than she had before. Still they stared, and she couldn't escape them. She broke into a run, trying to leave them behind, but still they followed. She could feel the sweat running down her face, and the library door seemed to be getting farther and farther away with every step she took. At long last she came to a stop outside of the library. The eyes were still fixed on her every movement, telling her that she was inadequate, different, that she didn't belong. She slipped into the library. As soon as she had stepped through the doors the staring stopped, she was safe in her own little refuge, her island of calm in a sea of despair. She walked over to Aarya and dank into her embrace.

"They staring again?" She asked in a quiet voice. Sera nodded before burying her head into Aarya's neck. Aarya pet her hair slowly and whispered words of endearment andencouragement.

"You know they're wrong, and I know they're wrong, so don't worry about it. I love you. That's all that matters to me, I'll give you all I have, but I can't make them stop staring," She began rubbing Sera's back after stopping running her hand through her hair. Sera leaned into the touch. "I'm sorry, but you know they'll always stare because we're different, they'll never understand untill we tell them. Even then they still may scorn us, but we must hold our heads up high and not be afraid, ok?"

"You're right, being with you is worth it all, and even though it hurts, and even though I know we'll be looked down on for the rest of our lives, let's continue to walk this road we're on, and keep on walking it untill we are torn asunder," Sera lifted her head from from Aarya's neck and smiled at her lover. "Come on, let's walk."

This is the first of a few stories with these characters in it, review if you want to see more.


	2. How Could This Happen?

Sera laced her fingers together with Aarya's and walked towards the door of the library. Taking a deep breath Sera stepped beyond the threshold of the library. She could feel them staring again, but now she was ok. Aarya was there. One guy stopped walking in front of them to taunt them. Aarya just gripped Sera's hand tighter and pulled her along before she could have a panic attack. They continued walking until they arrived at their English classroom and stepped inside.

The teacher frowned at them when she noticed that their hands were linked together. She scowled as they took their seats next to each other and began to take out their books and writing utensils. She watched as Aarya took out a piece of paper and began scribbling on it with gusto. The bell rang and she stood up, facing her students and told them to begin reading their assigned books. Sera took out her book, but Aarya did not, she continued to scribble furiously on that piece of paper. Sera stole a side glance at Aarya, she was beautiful and fearless. It was then that the teacher, Mrs. Fay, walked over to Aarya and stood over her a moment before snatching the paper off of her desk.

"What's this?" She snarled. Aarya just looked up at her calmly. "Arrogant, eh? How about we read it aloud then!" Aarya just continued to stare at her, no emotion on her face at all.

"My dearest Sera," Mrs. Fay paused to send a glare towards Aarya and a nasty smile to Sera. "Do not be afraid, I will always be here with you, I will always be there to hold you, to hide you, to comfort you and ease your pain. I wanted you to know that I love you, even if I must go away for a while. I will always love you. Always. Please bear this in mind once break comes. Keep this letter with you and read it when you become lonely or miss me. I will always have my cell phone on so you can always call me, you know I love when you do. I will miss you terribly when I am in Greece, and I plan to kiss you senseless once I return. Look forward to that, Love, as I will. I love you. Love, your Aarya."

By that point in time Mrs. Fay was shaking in suppressed rage which was soon to break free. She turned away for a moment before spinning back around and began screaming at Aarya.

"How dare you write this?! This is an outrage! How dare you bring your, your _abnormality_ into my class!" She turned to Sera who was already shaking from fright. "And _you_! You freak! You monster! You dyke! How dare you bring your impurity and try to corrupt other's minds?" She raged.

"_Excuse _me, but look at who's talking! Leave her alone and take a look in the mirror! You are just spreading your hate, corrupting our classmate's minds to your lies! Look at Sera!" By now Mrs. Fay was looking at Aarya with angry eyes. "Look at her! Look what you've done to her!" Sera sat there shaking with tears running down her cheeks. She was hyperventilating. "You've made her have a panic attack! Look who's the monster! What's wrong with being in love? What's wrong with _you_ Mrs. Fay? What's wrong with _you_?"

Aarya turned on her heel, leaving Mrs. Fay standing there with her mouth hanging open as she went to Sera. Aarya took Sera's hand and helped her to stand up. She marched them past Mrs. Fay, grabbing her letter from her on the way out. On a second thought she turned around to her classmates.

"You all saw what happened here today. You've seen what hate can do to people on both ends. Make your choice: will you hate or will you support? Let your heart guide you, and never forget what you witnessed today," Aarya then turned and walked out, everyone in the room staring at them and thinking about one thing: how could this happen?

Here's the second chapter, hope ya like it!


	3. Spandex

Aarya led Sarah through the hallways until they reached the courtyard, no one was there because it was the middle of 7th period. Aarya took them to a small outing and sat down, pulling Sera down between her legs. She pet her hair gently and told her how much she loved her and how wrong Mrs. Fay was into her ear. She then gently pressed a kiss to Sera's head. By now Sera had stopped trembling and was cuddling into Aarya and leaning into her touch.

"Why don't they understand Aarya? How can they think that this is wrong when it feels so right?" Sera asked quietly.

"Because," Aarya replied, pressing a kiss to Sera's forehead. "They don't believe in love, and as such, they will never find their soul mate like we have." Aarya's eyebrows creased. "Actually, I feel bad for them now that I think about it. They most likely will never feel as whole as we feel around each other. It's kinda sad."

Sera paused to consider this. "I suppose you're right, it is sorta sad." Sera turned back around so that her back was to Aarya's front and leaned back into her. Aarya's back rested against a wall and they stayed like that for the rest of the period.

When the bell rang Sera got up first, extending her hand to Aarya who gladly took it. She had bad knees so she accepted the help up and then squeezed sera's hand gently before wrapping her hand around Sera's waist, pulling her into a hug. Sera's arms snaked around Aarya's neck and she tentatively kissed her on the lips. Then she blushed and pulled away, ending their embrace. Aarya then grasped Sera's hand in her own and headed to their shared locker. They took their books out and headed down to the band room to wait for practice to start. The band room was the only place besides the library and Courtyard where Sera felt safe. The band was just a big family and they all accepted that "those two guardie girls" were in love.

They dropped their stuff into a corner near the guard closet and sat down in chairs near to the door that lead to the outside. It was late September now and the weather was pleasantly cool, but not cold yet. Their captain came in and smiled at them. Kaylin was always nice to them and they were good friends. Well the entire guard was a tight knit group and they all cared for each other very much. Kaylin walked over to them and pulled up a chair in front of them, grinning.

"Hey Kay, what's with the good mood?" Sera asked curiously.

"Well, since you asked…Lewis just told me that our uniforms finally came in!" Kaylin said excitedly. Aarya groaned.

"We're gonna have a dress rehersal today arent we?" She asked in a whiney voice.

"Of course!" Kaylin said still grinning. "It'll be great, and I can't wait for all of us to finally see them, Lewis said they look amazing."

Sera turned to Aarya and smirked. "Just think Aarya! You'll get to see me in spandex..." Aarya complained no more about the subject.


	4. Uniforms

The time for practice eventually drew nearer and Lewis showed up in the band room wearing a pink shirt with black pants. He burst into the band room through the door to the outside and announced that he had the costumes to everyone in the room in a happy voice. Every guard member within hearing range ran over to him. Aarya and Sera both gave him big hugs.

"Well where are they?" Sera asked excitedly, the trauma of earlier now forgotten. Aarya was glad to see that Sera was alright and soon joined into the begging to see the uniforms with Sera.

"Yeah Lewis, come one, let us see, we're dying over here!" Aarya proclaimed.

"Settle down girls! Where's everyone else?" He asked as he pulled a large box out from under his arm.

"Oh, they can see them later, come on Lewis, please?" Sera and Aarya begged together.

"Alright, alright, now let's see…" He said as he began rummaging through the box. "Ahh there it is!" He said happily as he pulled out something red and sparkly. He held it up so that Sera could see. "Well, what do you think?" He asked confidently.

Sera stared at it for a few moments before reaching out to touch the fabric. "It's awesome!" she exclaimed happily. The top of the uniform looked like a shirt that was red and sparkly and ended in a flare out at the bottom so that it almost looked like a skirt. It went down to the top of her thighs. The right sleeve was full length and the left sleeve, well there was no left sleeve. Lewis reached into the box again and retrieved something small and black. An armband for her left arm. The pants were black, full length, and tight. The neck was a turtleneck and would go up a few inches on her neck It looked like it could have been two pieces, but it was just one. Lewis liked one pieces. Sera took the uniform from Lewis and hugged it to her chest before glomping him. Aarya smiled happily at how excited her girlfriend was.

"Can we see mine next?" She asked with an excited tone, now unable to wait for her turn any longer.

"Sure!" Lewis said, rummaging once again in the box. After a second or two he pulled out another uniform and held it up for inspection, and handing Aarya her own armband, which was red and sparkly. For Aarya's uniform, the top of it was silky black and the bottom was red and sparkly. The black ended in a slight point around her waist with the point down. Her neckline was a scooped one and would bear her neck and her collarbone. Aarya took her uniform from his hands.

Sera and Aarya looked at each other before grinning madly and taking off towards the bathrooms.

"We're off to try these on now!" They yelled back in perfect unison.


	5. Meet the Guard

Aarya and Sera both ran into the bathroom and began undressing, not caring if anyone else saw their bodies. Once they had shed their normal clothes they began getting into their new uniforms. Sera was the first to be done, as per usual. She walked over to the mirror to look how she looked and was happy to see that her uniform fit her perfectly, snug in all the right places, loose in others. She then looked back at Aarya only to discover that she was no longer behind her. Right as she was about to call for her, she felt arms come around her waist from behind and she was pulled back into Aarya's chest.

"We look nice, don't we?" She asked nodding towards the mirror. She nearly drooled when she saw Aarya in her uniform, with her body pressed against hers. The spandex of the uniform accentuated all of her beautiful curves, and fit her very well. To say the least, Sera thought she looked hot.

Aarya turned Sera around in her arms and pressed their lips together for a moment, darting her tongue out to touch Sera's soft lips. Sera's lips parted slightly and Aarya's tongue slipped inside for a quick taste before pulling back slowly, slightly out of breath.

"'Bout time you two finished!"

Both Aarya and Sera looked over to see their best friend besides each other, Dawn. Dawn was beautiful and everyone knew it. Her long Blond hair was shiny and felt like silk. She pretty blue eyes and didn't need to wear any make up at all to look beautiful, but she still did anyway. She could have been the most popular girl in school if that was what she wanted. But she knew that friends come before station in the popularity chain, so she had remained with her two friends towards the bottom. Besides, she loved band.

"Hey Dawn, sorry about that," Aarya said with a grin as Sera blushed madly, embarrassed at being caught by their best friend yet again.

"You always sneak up on us, so what can you expect?" Sera said after recovering from her embarrassment.

"Well that's cause it's cute! Besides, I like watching…," She said with a smirk on her face. Sera buried her face into Aarya's neck and breathed in the scent of Aarya's long black hair. This calmed Sera greatly and she peeked out from Aarya's neck.

"Pervert," She said with a small smile, knowing what the answer to her remark would be.

"Yep!" Dawn said with a huge grin, showing them her perfect white teeth. "Anyway, I came in here to change too, so no staring!" She said jokingly. After she had changed Aarya and Sera both got a good look at Dawns uniform. Hers was full black with a V cut neckline and was all black with no sleeves at all. There was one thick red sparkly stripe going from the top of her left shoulder down to her right hip and was about six inches thick. She looked very elegant.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asked with a smile, already knowing without having to look how fabulous it was on her.

"Beautiful, as always Dawn," Aarya said, rolling her eyes at the question.

The three girls walked out of the bathroom and linked arms and skipped down the hall back to the band room, where they had to break apart in order to fit through the door. They then grabbed their stuff from the guard closet and began walking towards the field. They placed their stuff on the side of the trailer and waited for everyone else to show up. Band kids started to trickle out from the band room slowly, a few guardies here and there. All the bandies were headed for the uniform room where they would soon put on their uniform.

"I almost feel sorry for them," Dawn said in reference to the bandies. "But then I remember how warm they'll be as we freeze our butts off and I don't feel so bad," She finished with a grin. Finally all the guard members had come out of the band room, dressed in their uniforms. Their guard was fairly small, consisting of only ten members, which was small compared to the big guards which sometimes held forty people. There was Kaylin their captain, Rachel the vice captain, Flamur the best rifleman on the guard and a junior, Evanthe the freshman, Grey the wonderboy who was good at everything and also a freshman, Faith the girl who never practiced, Dawn the one who everybody liked, Sera the graceful one, and Aarya the clumsy girl.

Kaylin was the first to speak. "You all look great! Now, let's get our flags out and form a spin block!"


	6. End of the Day

The guard arranged themselves into their block, and began to do drop spins. They began their infamous 8-8-16-16 warm up.

"Five, six, five, six squeeze up one, two, three, four, five six, seven, switch. Two, two three, four, five, six, seven, switch. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, switch. Two, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and stop!" Sera yelled out with a grin on her face. Lewis saw her counting loud and proud and smiled at her.

"Alright, that's enough warm ups, now!" Lewis said after they had done up to 32's. "Split into flag and rifle and start your work."

Aarya headed over to the flag group as Sera walked away with Flamur and Grey to go practice rifle. Once with the flags they all proceeded to do their work as a group and individuals.

Over with the rifles, Flamur was tossing a six and Sera just stared open mouthed. The best girl rifle by far, and she could barely throw a quad. After catching his toss Flamur looked over at Sera and laughed.

"Heh, I've been practicing!" He said with a proud smile on his face.

Sera just shook her head and smiled at him before going on with her work.

After a few more minutes of practice it was time to come together and practice with the band who had just finished warming up. They ran through the opener with only a few problems and Lewis was ecstatic.

"I'm so proud of you guys! I know how much you've been struggling with that body wrap Dawn and you really nailed it! Keep doing it just like that." Then he walked over to Faith who was trying to get Aarya to talk with her, completely ignoring Lewis' complements. She stopped talking when she noticed everyone was looking at her with anger.

"What? What did I do?" She asked obliviously.

Everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, you guys are done for the day," He said, turning his attention back to the group. "Have a great rest of the day!"

Everyone took off after he said that, Aarya and Sera staying behind for a moment for a quick hug, then rushing off to get their stuff and go.


End file.
